The present invention relates to a solar heated building and more particularly to a building wherein solar energy is utilized for heating the building and outside air may be utilized for aiding in cooling the building.
Solar heated houses are well known and an example of one such solar heated house is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,703. In this particular patent, solar energy is provided for heating water flowing over collector plates provided in the roof of the home. This water is circulated through a bed of rocks for heating the rocks for subsequent use in reheating the home when the outside temperature drops.
Another solar heating apparatus and method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,565 which discloses a building wherein the solar energy is used for heating air which is subsequently circulated through the house and passes through a chamber filled with rocks for storing heat therein. When it is desired, the air in the house is recirculated through the rocks for absorbing heat therefrom for heating the house.
While these and many other devices may be satisfactory for heating houses with solar energy, they are relatively expensive since they normally require special duct work and collectors.